For Another Time
by OneMistyKnight
Summary: While being the responsible big brother, Terry is tasked to babysit his ten year old brother Matt. However, Terry's self-control is tested to the limit by Maxine when he and Maxine are together alone with not a little brother in sight.


A/N: Just a shout out to shejams for reviewing my "To Be Batman" story. I'm really glad you liked it. Also, thank you to everyone who has read my story and added it to their favorites. Right now, it's my main desire to write more Terry and Maxine stories. So if you're into that pairing, please know that I am going to write more as time goes on.

Title: For Another Time

Oh the joys of babysitting…

Watching his little ten year old brother Matt has become a reoccurring event for Terry McGinnis despite him being a full-time student at Gotham University, a part-timer as Batman – although it felt like a full-time job anyway, and using what spare time he can to spend it with his new girl-friend and long time best friend, Maxine Gibson.

And yet, only seven-months into their newfound relationship, the now nineteen year old Batman would never in his wildest dreams think that he, and Maxine would be a couple. It wasn't something that occurred instantaneously. In fact, it took some time to develop after he and Dana finally called it quits on the very night of their high school graduation. And although that unavoidable event did make him feel a bit depressed, it brought forth a new and highly unexpected bond between him and Maxine that he would NEVER forget for as long as he lives.

While smiling fondly about the memory of his first intimate moment with Maxine –their first kiss, Terry sneaks a quick glance at the pink-haired woman sitting next to him on the floor in his old bedroom.

However, the forever diligent Maxine continues to scribble down some notes into her notebook while completely unaware of her boyfriend staring admiringly at her.

Terry smiles when Maxine doesn't look up, mostly because he still has the privilege of watching her cute little quirks that he secretly finds enticing, especially when she's fully immersed in her projects.

For example, whenever Maxine is deeply pondering something, she would bite her bottom lip and softly hum. Terry has also noticed at some point, that his pink-haired girlfriend has a tendency to nibble on the bottom end of her writing utensils – usually a pen. Those simple little habits of hers tempted Terry every time to just pull his dark-skinned beauty into his lap, and taste those luscious full lips of hers –And maybe a few other fun things in between…

But…

Tonight, Terry had to consider that even while his mother is away visiting one of her friends to have a girl's night out, his little brother Matt is currently under his care. This meant that any personal time with Maxine will have to be reserved for another night.

Then again…Terry couldn't help but notice that his brother Matt has been rather quiet in the living room for the past hour…

_Maybe if we're quiet_…Terry reasons then quickly shakes his head to get rid of his dirty thoughts. _Damn hormones…No…Not tonight. It's Matt-sitting and Study night._ Terry sighs as he turns his attention back to his homework to keep his mind from wandering too far. He really did not need to lose a moral battle tonight when he's trying to be the responsible big brother.

Hearing his sighs, Maxine glances up at Terry while holding her book in her lap. "Wanna tell me what's up? You've been sighing for the past hour, Ter."

Pausing, Terry glances at Maxine curiously. He doesn't say anything at first, but merely stares at her as if pondering if he should tell her that he's been in the mood to lay her down on his bed and ravish her entire body despite the possibility that his brother might hear them. Or simply not tell her at the moment….Terry leans back on one hand, and rakes his fingers through his dark tresses as another exasperated sigh escapes his lips. "I think I just need a break. I can't seem to focus right now."

On that note, Maxine closes her book and uses her notebook as a bookmark. When she places the two books down on the floor, she scoots over to Terry and places her hand on his while looking up at him with a warm smile. "Maybe you're right, Ter. Let's have a little intermission." She pats his hand lightly then stands up while stretching her arms over her head, allowing Terry to get a glimpse of her smooth taut stomach.

Following suit, Terry stretches his back then his sides as he yawns. "Man! Let me go check on Matt and see if the little twip is still playing Legacy Fighter in the living room."

Maxine laughs. "Good idea. Although if he's anything like his brother, he probably fell asleep with the controller in his hands," she playfully jabs his arm with her elbow as the two of them walk out of his bedroom.

"Oh come on, I don't fall asleep with –" Terry pauses for a moment and looks over the sectional to see and hear his little brother snoring and definitely fast asleep on the couch, even with the t.v. screen lit up on the character option menu.

Maxine giggles. "Aww, just like his big brother," she teases Terry again.

Terry just rolls his eyes at her before approaching the sleeping ten year old with his Batman like stealth. Removing the controller from Matt's hands, Terry scoops up the little boy in his arms gently, yet quickly. He then glances over his shoulder at Maxine just to mutter "I'll be right back."

Maxine simply smiles at him as she crosses her arms underneath her bosoms and watches Terry enter Matt's room.

Pulling back the sheets, Terry lays Matt down on his bed then tucks him in. He smiles fondly at his little brother as he ruffles the little boy's black hair. "Sleep tight, Squirt."

Almost as soon as those words left Terry's lips, Matt rolls over on his side while mumbling incoherently about Batman. Terry smiles even more out of pride then walks out of Matt's bedroom while shutting the door as quietly as possible.

"So…" Maxine looks up from where she is sitting on the sectional with her legs crossed casually. Her arms are draped over the back of the couch as she smirks up at her boyfriend. Apparently she had already turned the game and the T.V. off when Terry left to put Matt to bed.

Sitting down next to her, Terry spreads his legs open a bit and relaxes on the couch with her. "He's out cold. Once he's like that, he normally doesn't wake up so easily."

Maxine chuckles at that as she murmurs softly. "Oh, well that was really sweet of you, Big Brother Terry."

Leaning back, Terry glances at her from the corner of his eyes as his hands rests between his opened legs. "Ya think so, huh?"

"Yes, I do," Maxine smiles when Terry looks at her. "It's always nice seeing you be nice to your little brother. But, you still share more similarities than you realize. In fact, Matt is almost like you when you were a kid."

Terry leans close, his eyebrow raised as he smirks at Maxine. "And how would you know? We didn't know each other that well until high school and we only knew each other since seventh grade."

Maxine whispers in a low velvety voice as she partially lowers her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner while gazing directly into Terry's blue eyes. "…Because your mother told me, _Ter_."

Her seductive tone sent a shiver down Terry's spine. He nods his head slowly, acknowledging this fact as he stretches his hand out to lightly caress hers. For a moment, he fell silent as he stares back into her brown eyes. The look in her eyes alone had his imagination going wild as he mirrors her challenging smirk.

_Slaggit... Matt's asleep and he won't hear us making out_…Terry rationalize as he closes the gap between him them and kisses Maxine with an increasing desire to taste more of her.

Instinctively, Maxine wraps her tone arms around the back of Terry's neck as he slowly pushes her down onto the couch – never missing a beat as their kissing becomes more intense by the second. Terry hovers above her; careful not to put his weight on her when Maxine slides her tongue into his mouth. Terry groans in approval as his own tongue caresses hers gently. His left hand slides up her tone left thigh slowly before gripping her hip tightly as if to quell the almost overwhelming desire growing within him to do much more than just kissing. However, when she pulls him down fully on top of her; their bodies molding perfectly to each other, Terry does everything in his increasingly hazy mind to keep himself under control. Otherwise, there will be a serious need for him to grab a "friend" from his secret stash hidden within his bedroom. However, that battle is slowly being lost the way Maxine moans softly and grips his body in ways that always seem to drive the young Batman quite wild.

Without even noticing it, Terry lifts Maxine's hips a little as their kisses intensify, letting his pink-haired vixen know full well what she is doing to him by grinding his hips one good time against hers. The African American beauty softly gasps against his lips, making Terry smirk confidently before he traces a trail of kisses to her neck.

However, Maxine pays him back by rolling her hips rhythmically against his as she uses her leg to trap his hips in place. Even as a moan escapes her lips, she whispers into his ear as seductively as possible. "You know I won't let you get away with that, right, Ter?" She purrs against his ear before licking and nibbling his earlobe, knowing full well that what she is doing always pushes his self control to the very limit, no matter how much self-control he musters.

Gripping the pillow behind Maxine's head, Terry groans a bit more loudly than he intended. He t urns his head a little and he narrows his eyes at her, "Max…" Terry says breathlessly against her neck. "If you keep this up, I might have to –"

"What the heck are you two doing?"

Both Terry and Maxine freeze in place for a moment before cautiously looking up to see Matt staring wide-eyed at them. The two sexually charged teenagers separate from each other in a split second while blushing profusely.

Terry clears his throat first. "We were…Uh…Uh…"

Matt narrows his eyes at his brother then pretends to gag. "Ewwwww," he makes face showing utter disgust as if he just picked up a rancid bag of cottage cheese. "You guys were making-out! You'll never catch me doing all that gross kissy-kissy stuff! Blegh!"

Maxine, despite her embarrassment, looks away from Matt to actually keep herself from laughing.

Slyly, Terry replies under his breath "You say that now, Twip." He quickly clears his throat again to change the subject. "So what are you doing up? I thought you were sound asleep."

Almost as if on cue, Matt yawns while covering his mouth. "I was, but I needed to go to the bathroom." He walks away to said bathroom across the room without another word to the couple, leaving both Terry and Maxine a tad dumbfounded by the kid's response.

"Right…" Terry once again sighs shortly after his brother Matt leaves the room. He then leans back into the couch as he grabs one of the pillows to cover the evidence of his arousal. "And just when it was getting good…Probably for the better…Matt doesn't need to know about the birds and the bees just yet."

"Yeah, he'll learn about that when he hits puberty," adds Maxine before she leans over and whispers a bit seductively into Terry's ear all while lightly patting his left knee. "We'll just have to continue this another time, Ter." She kisses his cheek then winks at him before getting up off the couch and heading back to his room.

Terry turns his head and watches her carefully, taking immediate notice of her swaying hips. He takes a deep breath, and exhales quickly. A smirk forms on his lips as he shakes his head when Maxine disappears into his bedroom. Without saying a word, Terry quickly gets up and heads back to his room, making sure to close the door behind him.

~La Fin~


End file.
